


"always"

by enctoiu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enctoiu/pseuds/enctoiu
Summary: scott is always there for stiles. always.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	"always"

"stiles..." drawled the voice knocking one the door. the atmostphere was wearily eerie but stiles got up from the couch to answer the door anyway. stiles opened the door only to find his mother smiling at him. out of disbelief and bewilderment, stiles breathlessly whispered "mom?" stiles was confused at first and didn't dare to move or say anything as his mom remained unusually still. slowly though, his mom morphed into someone he didn't recognise. she started pointing at him and shouting at him, "you! you killed me! look at what you've done stiles, look!" stiles stumbled backwards at the sudden change of his mother's demeanor but his mother only came closer towards him, shouting slurs and accusations at him. stiles knew it was a dream, his mother couldn't possibly alive... right?

but it all felt too real at that moment. stiles tried to stutter out an apology, tell her to stop, or something, anything. but all that came out of his mouth were incoherent sounds. it wasn't before long that stiles' back hit something hard, there was only so much space he that he could back away to but his mom was still coming towards him. left with no other choice to escape, stiles slid down to the floor and shut his eyes tightly, covering his ears with his hands and his back facing towards his approaching mother. somehow, he could still make out what his mother was saying through the muffled noise. at that moment stiles didn't know if he actually shouted out the words but he was just thinking really hard.

_"get away from me... get away from me!"_

suddenly, his eyes opened and he could breathe freely again. stiles sat up before realising that he couldn't feel the cold, hard sensation of the floor against his back anymore which was replaced by the plush, warm cushion of the couch. stiles fell back against the couch, with an arm over his eyes, repeating to himself under his breath, "it was just a dream... it was just a dream... it's not real..."

then, there came the sound of knocking from the door again and stiles sucked in a sharp breath.

_"stiles... open the door, honey"_

his mom. it was his mom again. he couldn't experience it again, not again. the persistent knocking continued when stiles didn't answer the door. the voice slowly turned more menacing and forceful with each knock,

_"stiles! are you really going to abandon your mother out here like this? you were the one who killed me!"_

stiles breath hitched and stiles covered his ears once again, but this time he tucked his head close to his chest, his eyes wide open. stiles blocked everything else out, the sound of insistent knocking and the sound of the muffled shouta of his mother, repeating to himself over and over again.

_"don't come in... don't come in... please."_

* * *

scott was on his way to stiles' house, they agreed to study together for the upcoming chemistry test that day that would account for the majority of their final results. scott looked up from his shuffling feet only to find a food delivery worker knocking impatiently at the stilinskis' door. scott walked up to the door of the house (since he was going in anyway) and the delivery man looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed and with a scowl on his face. "i definitely got the address right. is this for you?" scott sputtered out an acknowledgement before watching the driver speed away on his bike. scott then successfully turned the doorknob which meant that one of the stilinskis must be at home and the sherrif was out at work at that time of day. scott glanced at the living room and found stiles sitting on the couch, "dude, you're at home. why didn't you answer the door? the delivery man was waiting there for a while," scott set the bag of takeaway on the shelf near the door and proceeded to take off his shoes. there was no reply from stiles and scott glanced up once more to find stiles in the same position. "stiles? i'll leave your food here okay?"

"bring it here..." stiles said in a shaky voice, it was evident that something wasn't right especially to scott who has known stiles for a long time. worried, scott approached stiles cautiously, with the takeout in hand. scott's heart got heavier with each step he took, because everytime he took a closer look, stiles looked more shaken up. once scott got close enough, he set the food in the table, "hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

much to scott's surprise, stiles wrapped his hands around scott's waist and tucked his head against scott's stomach while scott was still setting the food down. stiles didn't move from his postion of latching onto scott, so scott instinctively moved his hand, although hesistant, to pet stiles' head, trying to provide some type of comfort for his friend who seemed to be in distress. scott felt stiles gradually relax against his his touch and scott carefully moved to sut on the couch so as to not disturb his friend's moment of vulnerability. scott continued on to administer comforting administrations to stiles back causing stiles to slowly fall asleep. scott knew stiles have had trouble with his mother's passing, especially with his change in behaviour and the change in his sleeping parterns. stiles told him he had been plagued with nightmares and sometimes couldn't differenciate dreams from reality but scott reassured him that he would be there for him.

* * *

when scott ensured that stiles was sound asleep, he gently pulled away from stiles to go to his room to gather some blankets and pillows since the couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable. scott, while being careful of not disturbing stiles' sleep, slid a pillow under stiles' head and covered stiles with a warm blanket. stiles' didn't even stir from his sleep, _"he must be tired from the ordeal just now..."_ scott thought to himself. scott sat by stiles at the coffee table and started to revise for his chemistry test, that is what he went there for after all and stiles needed to rest.

after a long while, scott heard shuffling behind him and turned around to see stiles groggily sitting up on the couch with a pool of blanket at his feet. "hey, dude, are you feeling better?" stiles, upon realising that scott was there through his ordeal, gave a small smile. "yeah," followed by a silence, albeit not uncomfortable, was being dragged in too long for its own good. "i'll just... go and heat up the food." scott said, breaking the silence that hung in the room. just as scott stood up to leave, stiles grabbed onto his hand. "thanks for... everything, scotty." scott could only smile at stiles words and at the use of his old childhood nickname (that only stiles ever called him by) , "always."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> a scene from the chinese drama, "Go Ahead" or 以家人之名. (yes, the scene where Ling Xiao's (凌霄) mother shows up due to his imagination and Jian Jian 尖尖 comes home to find him in a situation)
> 
> Author's notes:  
> my pragraphing sucks, i'm sorry but other than that i hope that it wasn't horrible since its one of the few times i actually go through with sudden plot ideas. i may not have conveyed the feelings that i wanted to accurately but oh well. yes, it's unrealistic so just scroll away if you don't like it. also, not beta read so any mistakes are mine :)


End file.
